Why?
by B.l.k.tyger
Summary: TJ(guess who he really is) can't remember who he is and why some people are chasing him He's been running from town to town until he met Leena...
1. Default Chapter

Run, all I could do was run. I was lost in this world with no place to go. I do not even know who I am! People are chasing me though and I do not know why. All I know is that they want me. If only I knew who I was, who my parents were, where I am from. Maybe, just maybe I can find out want they want from me and they will leave me alone. Oh, well I need to go again. Where can I go? I have no home; all I can do is run. 


	2. A Princess Life

It is early in the morning and a girl lies sleeping in her room. Her magenta hair falls across her face as the sun, shines down on her. She opens her purple eyes and looks out the window, watching people down below getting busy to prepare for the day. She watched in envy at the freedom they have and wish she could have such freedom. Being a princess did not mean anything, it was all duty and plain boring. She wanted to get all dirty, and fight with other people. She wanted to get into trouble and mischief. She was not allowed to do anything that was dangerous, and to her father that meant everything.  
  
She wanted to be able to run down the street playing with friends. More importantly she wanted friends; the so-called friends in the castle were people who wanted to get close to her because she was a princess. They did not care about her; even people outside the castle all tried to be her friends because of her status. Nobody even knew who she really was on the inside except Lady Naomi. Naomi was one of the few real friends, along with Brad, Naomi's fiancee, Jaimie, the young advisor, and Jack her personal guard.  
  
The longer she watched them the more she wanted to join them. She thought of a plan to leave, but she did not want Jack to get in trouble. She sighed and remembered the last time she tried to get out. It was disastrous and Jack was almost butted out, but she persuaded her father to keep Jack because he was the only guard that had ever understood her. So instead she pushed away the thought and decided go head to breakfast, food always gave her some comfort, especially the sugary ones. As if reading her very thought Jack appeared at the door, "It is time for you breakfast Princess Leena." As she turned away a figure caught her eye.  
  
The person had blonde hair and looked about the same age as her. What really intrigued her were his green eyes, not many people around here had green eyes. She wondered where he had come from, it looked as though he traveled a lot and she hoped he would stay long enough for her to meet him.  
  
A Name  
  
The town looked safe, untouched, no hunters had reached this town. He desperately wanted to keep it that way, but he need a place to stay and he could not go back. The first thing he noticed was the castle, which meant he was in another kingdom and the hunter would not risk coming in to fast. Secondly, he noticed the friendly atmosphere, everyone here smiled and welcomed him, he loved it, and it had been years since anyone had done that.  
  
"Young man, do you need a place to stay?" asked an old woman. He nodded and moved to follow her to her home, a little hut at the edge of the forest. The woman asked for his name, he panicked, he did not have one. She gave a knowing smiled and asked if she could call him TJ because he looked so much like her own son, who had died a few years ago from a disease. He accepted feeling sad for the woman's lost, but also the joy of having a name.  
  
It took some time to settle in, but TJ managed to set into a daily routine of helping the old woman named Amie do a few errands. He came to know almost all the people in the small village in a week. They were happy that TJ made Amie happy and welcomed him in readily. Today he had been sent to the castle to ummm…find some friends? Amie had wanted, more like insisted that TJ go find some friends his age, but he knew if he had to leave again, they would try to stop him. He owed it to Amie for taking him in and giving him a name so he would try.  
  
In the courtyard many people were walking around, chatting, playing, and many other things. He noticed a girl with magenta hair sitting off by herself at the other end or the courtyard and decided to say hi. When he got closer he saw the girl's face, recognizing the look as one of sadness in her purple eyes he moved to comfort her. "Why are you sad?" he asked, the girl quite startled at his sudden appearance jumped in fright and a small yelp. TJ felt really sorry and began apologizing to her, she turned away but he heard her give a small laugh and tell him it was OK. He gave a small smile; he had made his first friend.  
  
Nice to Meet You  
  
Leena had never been caught this off guard in a long time, she was quite angry with the person. When she turned to give the unfortunate person a good yell, she was surprised to see the green eyed boy from that morning, apologizing to her? Oh, he was the one who startled her, hehe, she could not help it, and he was so cute!  
  
Whoa there Leena, getting ahead of yourself there, he is not cute. He is annoying you, yeah that is it, and he is annoying you right now. She saw him falter as he saw the look on her face change to one of rage. He gave a whimper and at that moment Leena stopped. He whimpered? What kind of person whimpers? Poor kid, maybe she should not be so mad at him. She moved toward him and gave him a small hug. He looked up and gave a shy smile and said sorry again. She told him it was mostly her fault and inquired why he was so ummm…easily frightened. She watched his face for signs, but he kept his face emotionless as he decided to say something.  
  
Leena sighed and asked for his name, she noticed the seemingly relieved look fly across his face before becoming happy again. He said his name was TJ, interesting, she asked if he knew Amie. She was surprised at his story of how he got his name and met Amie. She felt sorry but decided not to feel too sorry since he didn't seem to want any pity from her. 


	3. The Truth

TJ felt kind of glad that the girl, who had introduced herself as Raine, one of the castle maids that attended the Princess Leena, did not feel bad for him. He always hated that but she understood he saw it in her purple eyes. TJ wanted to cheer Raine up so he pulled her up and decided to bring show her around the village. He was surprised that she had never left the castle and was determined more then ever to give her a memorable experience.  
TJ grinned and pulled Raine over to a group of kids who were talking. He introduced the three sisters, Chris, Kelly, and Cherry, and Vega, the youngest of their group. The three sisters had a love to fight and were very dangerous to be around, TJ and Vega were the only people that ever get near them and not get hurt to badly. He watched Raine shyly greeted them and thought back to the scary Raine that had just recently yelled at him, good thing she didn't seem to notice him whimper. Hehe, he was starting to slip into his old ways but he didn't want to leave, not after finding a few friends. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Ugh, he knew he shouldn't have listened to Amie about getting friends, now they were keeping him from leaving! Noooo!!!!! He suddenly had a bad feeling about everything, a feeling he hadn't had in a while. It only meant that the hunters had found him and they were closing in, not good. He had allowed himself to be trapped.  
TJ nervously waited with his friends the next day, they insisted on going to see who the intruder was. He knew who it was and he really didn't want the hunters to know he was there. All his begging didn't work; Chris, Kelly, Cherry, and Raine literally dragged him to the courtyard to watch the trial despite all his protesting. This was it, now he had to run and he would have to ignore his friends. Yeah right, like he could, oh well he had a small chance of sneaking away.  
He peeked over the other people there and immediately felt the cold eyes watching him. Time to leave, the hunter had already spotted him, wait, was he smirking? Oh great, he was going to do something in the open and it wasn't going to be pretty. It was like some dramatic play, everything going so slow. He saw the dagger as it cut the rope and was immediately flung at.Raine! He watched it gets closer and closer as he moved, somebody screamed, he ignored it and reached out his hand to catch the blade. It happened in seconds, Raine stared at him, standing next to her, arm stretched out catching the dagger by the blade. He had a lot of explaining to do to a few people. It was not going to be fun, he gulped, the damage alone from the four girls would probably kill him and no amount of begging would be able to stop it unless he told them everything.  
  
The Truth is Out  
  
Leena could not believe the site; TJ was standing there in front of her blade in his hand! She knew Jack would see her soon and start accusing TJ of trying to kill her. She quickly grabbed him and started dragging back to Amie's house. Vega, Chris, Kelly, and Cherry followed curious to what TJ knew. Once TJ was safe she warned him to not leave the house for a while then left. Checking the others would keep him hidden she went back to the castle and changed hurriedly. Just as she was done Jack walked in with a serious face and knew she was caught. Lots of begging and pleading came, as Leena tried to convince Jack that is was all right and it was safe for her to be out in the street. Nobody knew what she looked like because her father never let her out in fear that somebody might try to hurt his little baby. She was in deep trouble but she promised herself that no matter what, she was going to find out about TJ. Late that night she went to sneak back out through the window and ran to Amie's house were TJ and all her other friends waited so he could began.  
  
Story Time!  
  
TJ gave a deep sigh and looked at his friends, they were in for a long story with a big surprise. His past was very painful for him, literally he did not know if he could even tell them the whole truth, let alone them handling it. Their reaction to it would be predictable; complete astonishment, anger, and sympathy all mixed into a tangle of emotions.enough of that though, here comes the truth.  
"MOMMY DADDY!!!!" cried a small 5 year old boy, he ran through the Whaleking crying their names, but no one answered. All he remembered was going asleep with his mother and father and the next moment the warmth and security was gone. His parents taken away from him forever, little did he know that that had happened. Collapsing in front of an old zoid, he hugged his stuffed Liger, telling it that everything was all right, just to assure himself. Behind him an old man watched, waiting for the boy to cry himself to sleep.  
Few years later he was traveling across the desert having completely forgotten anything that happened to him on the Whaleking. He knew they were chasing him, but he couldn't remember why, like he couldn't remember his name. His zoid, no idea where he got it, protected him whenever he needed it often staying out of sight. So he wandered from village to village, avoiding these people, the hunters hunting him like prey. Somehow his instincts reacted to there every movement. He knew how to fight them, he could see weakness, the hunters' every decision, and he could block it.  
It was like he was taught it, he learned it from somewhere, maybe in those times aboard the Whaleking, he didn't know, it just happened. Often he woke screaming from nightmare filled with pain and agony, fear and more pain. He saw his parents die, he felt his body writhe in pain his mind so consumed with agony that he couldn't think, just sitting and letting them hurt him, scream at him for something he couldn't remember doing. 


	4. A New Journey

Leena could only sit there and listen to TJ speak; she felt.she really didn't know. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but she knew he didn't want that deep down inside. She knew he just wanted to go on, that he never wanted to speak about his past in the first place. Maybe there would be some trouble and he would have to leave. There was no way out, he had to run and she might never see him again.  
NO, she wouldn't let him run, not again. She would rather help him fight; maybe she could run with her. No use to keep running, someday he would get caught and she wouldn't be there with him. Leena looked down at the friend, she had lied to him to hide who she really is, but he lied because he hadn't known who he was. She was going to go with him, help him. She would help TJ find out who he really was and why those people where chasing him.  
"TJ, come with me. I want to talk to you, alone." Leena got up and walked out back as soon as TJ looked over and heard his name. "Bit, I am going help you, no; I don't care if it's dangerous." Leena anticipated every argument TJ had and even some he didn't even think of. She could tell, it was written all over his confused expression. Leena's mind was made up, she was going to help TJ and finally get the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
Time to say Good-bye  
  
TJ was about ready to leave when he saw Raine standing in front of the door. He took one glance at her face and sighed, too bad there was no way in hell that he could convince her to not come with him. No way in hell, he was sure that she would kill him if he didn't agree. He knew she would not stop without trying until she went, he was going to have one hell of a time.  
Later that afternoon the two set out thinking that they could catch TJ's followers off guard. Unnoticed by them was a pair of eyes, watching their every move as always. He silently hoped Liger could keep her safe, as well as him. Liger had always protected him since he had woken up in the middle of the desert. It was his only friend and comfort as he was chased by hunters and everything, nothing would ever take Liger away from him, never.  
Liger was a zoid everyone knows that, but here a zoid was a normal animal like the ones you see everyday. The only difference was that when they zoids battle they transform into a type of armor. Normal armor that protects them, it covers there chest, the ankle part above the paws, in some cases the tail tip, and parts of the head. The color of the armor indicates what kind of zoid they are. For example Liger, there are many different types, blade liger, desert liger, shield liger, snipe liger, and the infamous liger zero. The blade liger would have red armor, the desert liger yellow, the shield liger blue, the snipe liger dark orange and the liger zero white/silver. Pilots as they are normally called have a choice of either commanding their zoid from the outside or merging with them to make them stronger. Merging though is very dangerous because the pilot's life is now connected to the zoid so that if the zoid dies, so does the pilot. TJ and Raine decided on heading north, TJ's original destination, since he seemed to be heading north every time he left a town. The day went smoothly and no problems, more specifically no hunters were spotted. At the end of the path, there was a beautiful lake where TJ and Raine decided to rest, they had been walking for hours and it was getting dark.  
Unfortunate Meeting Late at night, Leena and TJ were watching the stars; they began talking about their lives. She didn't know how they got to the subject, but she felt comfortable talking to TJ about it rather then any of her friends. She talked about all the boredom and protectiveness of her father, TJ listened to all of it, not saying a word. Leena was beginning to get tired and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second. "NOO!" a voice shouted, waking Leena out of her sleep. Her vision was blurry and everything was so confusing. She couldn't make out what was going on! "Leena move! Run towards the caves!" TJ was shouting to her. Where were the caves? Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she saw TJ's blonde head trying to get past some people in black to her. She watched as TJ was knocked out and tied to a tree nearby. She was tied and gagged, but instead of tying her to a tree one of them picked her up and started heading out. She wasn't sure where he was going but she definitely did not want to be apart from TJ. Letting out muffled screams she tried to attract as much attention she could and find a way to escape her captor. 


End file.
